Element Force: Welcome To Ishacara Falls
by SierraTangoCharlie
Summary: When an Alien Princess crash lands on Earth, she gives five teens the power to become the Element Force Power Rangers.
1. Welcome

Element Force: Welcome To Ishacara Falls

Summery: When an Alien Princess crash lands on Earth, she gives five teens the power to become the Element Force Power Rangers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers. Someone else does but I'm confused as to who. I don't own STAR TREK either. I do, how ever, own the characters of this story. And the city of Ishacara Falls, Indiana. Don't own the state though.

Authors Note: I saw a story with a similar title a little while back. I only got to read a little bit of it though. But this story is totally un-related to that and I had this story in my mind long before that. So no, I'm not copying. Also, I can make fun of Indiana all I want because I live there. Reviews are all right but not needed. I know there are people who like the story but just don't want to take the time to review. I know, 'cause I do that.

----------

"So, what are you doing after school, Ev?" Stacy McIntosh asked her best friend, Evangeline Johansson as they walked through the lunch line at Ishacara Falls High School.

"I dunno. Maybe go to Vinnietta's?" Evangeline said, grabbing a salad.

"Sounds good," Stacy said, flipping her long, white-blond hair over her shoulder. Vinnietta's was the local hang-out and pizza parlor. "I hear they added a new, low fat pizza to their menu."

"Low fat pizza? Yuck. I can just imagine what _that_ tastes like," Evangeline said, tucking a piece of curly black hair behind her ear. She was wearing a green short sleeved T-shirt and a denim mini skirt and green flip- flops. The green looked good on her dark skin. Stacy was wearing a yellow double-spaghetti strap and a pink mini skirt and yellow high-heeled flip-flops with diamond studs on the thongs. It was a hot day in Ishacara Falls, Indiana.

"Low fat is not disgusting," Stacy declared, also grabbing a salad.

"Not what I meant," Ev said, grabbing her money out of her green sequined purse. Evangeline was an Eco-Freak and health nut. Didn't eat meat, didn't eat junk food. And she was saving up money for a car that ran on E-85 Ethanol.

"You don't know what's good for ya," Stacy told her, grabbing her wallet out of her yellow polka-dotted pink purse.

"Whatever," Evangeline said, paying for her lunch. She waited as Stacy paid for hers. Then they headed their table. Stacy and Evangeline were two of the most popular girls in school.

"Hey! Watch it!" Stacy exclaimed as a boy, David Phillips, tripped in front of her, spilling Sloppy Joe on the floor in front of her feet.

"S-sorry," David said, getting up. He had a Sloppy Joe stain half way down his blue-and-white stripped short-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, you better be!" Stacy said hotly. People were staring and she liked it. So she continued. "I mean, do you know how much these shoes cost!" She lifted a foot so everyone could see her flip-flops.

'No, and I really don't care,' Dave thought, picking up his food. But he just shook his head.

"Seventy-two dollars," Stacy stated. "That's how much."

"Okay. Geez, I'm sorry," Dave said, getting up.

"Yeah. You better be!" Stacy said as Dave walked away. "Creep," she muttered.

Evangeline shifted her weight from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable. She liked being popular. But she didn't like the way some of the popular kids treated the less popular ones. She didn't say anything though. But she did throw Dave an apologetic glance.

Dave glanced back as he made his way to his regular table in the back. Then he shook his head and looked at his shirt. He grabbed a napkin from his tray and tried to wipe the mess. No use. It was stained. Oh well.

He walked to his table and was surprised to find some one already sitting there. She had brown hair that went a little past the middle of her back. She was wearing an over-sized red shirt that went a little past her knees. Dave recognized her as the new girl-Something Ross.

"Uh, hi," Dave said. "Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Huh?" the girl said, looking up from her Sloppy Joe. "Oh, uh. Sure."

"Names Dave," Dave said, sitting down.

"Caitlin."

"Nice to meet you, Caitlin." Dave said, extending his hand across the table.

"You too," Caitlin said, taking his hand. "Now this is just a wild guess, but I'm gonna take it that that was the snobby, conceited, popular girl?" Caitlin asked, nodding her head to where Stacy was sitting, laughing at something.

"Yup," Dave nodded. "And I'm the geeky, nerdy, un-popular guy that gets picked on."

"I feel for ya," Caitlin said, nodding sympathetically. "I was you in my old school."

Dave smiled. Then he looked at his sandwich and frowned. He was hungry and his food was ruined. Caitlin noticed this.

"Here," she said, giving him her fries and her yogurt.

"I-I couldn't," Dave said.

"Sure you could," Caitlin told him. "If the fries are like the ones at my old school, I probably don't like them. As for the yogurt, I'm lactose intolerant."

"Uh, thanks," Dave said, taking the food. "So why did you move here?" he asked her, stuffing the fries in his mouth.

"My parents just got divorced," Caitlin explained. "I moved here with my mom from Richmond."

"Bummer," Dave said.

"Not too bad," Caitlin said, biting her sandwich. "They've been on the rocks since I was eight. It wasn't too much of a shocker. Though I was hoping they'd wait another year so I would be old enough to be on my own and wouldn't have to choose."

"Oh." Dave didn't know what else to say.

Caitlin shrugged. "So, what do you like?"

"Huh?" Dave asked.

"Well, usually, when I make a friend, I'd like to know a little about them," Caitlin explained.

"Oh," Dave smiled. He hadn't had a friend in a looong time. "Well, uh. I like math. I want to be a teacher. I'm the oldest of three. I love to swim. It's the only athletic thing I can do very well. I like STAR TREK—"

"Wait," Caitlin interrupted. "Did you say STAR TREK?"

"Uh, yeah," Dave frowned. Did she not like it?"

"Which series?"

"Huh?"

"Which series? TNG, DS9, VOYAGER, ENTERPRISE, or The Original?" Caitlin asked, getting excited.

"Uh, DEEP SPACE NINE was my favorite," Dave said.

"TNG was mine," Caitlin said. "DS9 was close though."

"No kidding?" Dave said, grinning. "You a Trekkie?"

"Hija!'" Caitlin said, saying the Klingon word for 'yes'.

Dave grinned. "Don't speak much Klingon though."

"That's about the only word I know," Caitlin agreed. "I have a dictionary but it's very complicated."

"So, besides STAR TREK, what else is there about you?" Dave asked.

"We-ell," Caitlin started. "I love to write. I want to become a writer. I hate math. I'm the youngest of three. Can't swim. Bad at athletics. I love to read. There's more but I can't really think of anything at the moment."

"Know what you mean," Dave said. "What's your schedule?"

"Uh," Caitlin said pulled out her schedule from her pocket. "First Period: Advanced English with Miss Harold. Second Period: Science with Mr. State. Third: Home Room with Mrs. Seagull. Fourth: Lunch. Fifth: Gym-ugh- with Ms. Dane. Sixth: Home Ec. with Ms. Stratan. Seventh: Italian with Senora Fiore. Eighth Period: Remedial Algebra. And for Ninth on every Monday and Friday: Music with Mr. Reals."

"I have the same schedule except for First, Seventh, and Eighth periods," Dave told her. "What locker do you have?"

"235 B."

"235 A!" Dave said, laughing at the irony.

"Awesome," Caitlin said, grinning. She finished the last bit of her Sloppy Joe. Just then the bell rang. "Time to meet my doom," she muttered.

Dave grinned. "You'll make it," he assured her.

"Let's just hope I can make it to class," she said. "I don't know the way yet."

"I'll show ya," Dave said. And together they left the cafeteria with Dave leading the way to the dreaded Gym.


	2. Vinnietta's

Disclaimer: In first chapter. I also don't own, Coke, CSI, J.R.R. Tolkein, C.S. Lewis, or J.K. Rowling. But all of them are so cool.

Authors note: Sorry for the slight delay. I haven't had much time to write the chapter. And how do you move a story to a C2 community? I've been trying to move this one to the one I made for this series but I've had no luck.

And as for the location of Ishacara Falls, it's somewhere on National 40 (or whatever that Nation long road is called) Probably west of Indy, And Ishacara Falls is big, but not as big as Indianapolis.

--------

"So, how'd you like your first day of Ishacara High?" Dave asked as they walked out of the school building.

"Dave, it's school. What do you expect?" Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," Dave said, smiling.

"I'm hungry," Caitlin announced.

"You? At least you got a decent lunch," Dave pointed out.

"Yeah. But my stomach has no end," Caitlin explained. "I'm always hungry."

"Well, I like to go to Vinnietta's. It's a pizza place," Dave explained to Caitlin after seeing the look at her face.

"I'm always in the mood for pizza," Caitlin told him.

Just then, Dave noticed something. "Well, I hope you have a car 'cause there goes the bus," he said, pointing as the buses left.

"You don't have a car?" Caitlin asked.

"Not until I graduate. Have a license though," Dave explained.

"Well, it just so happens that I do have a car," Caitlin said, heading to the parking lot. "Viola!"

"Wow," Dave said as he saw the red Dune Buggy. "Awesome."

"Thanks. Got it as a seventeenth birthday gift from my brother last spring," Caitlin said, dumping her things in back and getting in the drivers seat.

"Cool, can I drive it?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Heck no! This is my pride and joy," Caitlin told him. "Get your own!"

"Okay, okay," Dave said, getting in the passenger seat. "But really, I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility."

Caitlin groaned. "Where's this Vinnietta's?"

"Okay, go strait until you hit the stop light up ahead. Then turn left…"

-------

"So, then he's like, 'Gimme your bike or else'" Flip Walsh said as people crowded around his booth at Vinnietta's to hear the story about how some guy tried to steal his motorcycle.

"So, what did you do?" Stacy asked leaning forward.

"Socked him in the jaw," Flip said, taking a drink of soda. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was ripped at the bottom. On the back of his chair was his Letter Jacket. He was the Quarter Back and Captain of the Football team.

"Ooh, what did he do then?" Some girl from the crowd asked.

"He put up a bit of a fight. Gave me this, he said, pulling up his sleeve to show a bruise on his shoulder.

"Ouch," Evangeline said.

"Doesn't hurt much," Flip said. "Though I--"

He stopped as he saw the door to Vinnietta's open. A girl with long, brown hair walked in. She was laughing at something. She had a beautiful smile. And her eyes…

"Uh, Flip?" Stacy asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Flip directed his attention back to the crowd. A boy walked in behind the girl and they headed to a table across the room. "Oh, uh. Anyway, though I think I got him good. I saw two teeth fall out of his mouth…"

"Again, I'm gonna take a wild guess here," Caitlin said, looking to where a people were crowding around some guy. "The popular jock?"

"And Starring Quarter Back, and Captain of the Football Team, and apparently he was nearly robbed last night," Dave said.

"Huh," Caitlin said. She glanced at the guy. Then looked back at Dave. "So, what's there to do in Ishacara Falls?"

"Well, there's two movie theaters, one on Main Street and one in the Mall. The Mall, by the way, is huge. Three stories. And it has a carousel. And a rock climbing wall," Dave told her.

"Ugh," Caitlin said. Caitlin hated heights, something Dave learned in Gym today when they were asked to climb the ropes.

"And there's Lake Brookett, And there's the Amusement Park, Lucky Land—"

"Lucky Land!" Caitlin burst out laughing.

"It's actually an awesome place," Dave told her. "It sponsors a lot of our games," Ishacara High's sports teams were the Ishacara Leprechauns. "So a few years ago they changed the name."

"What was the original name?" Caitlin asked.

"Uh, by a few years ago I mean before I was born. I forget," Dave said.

"Sorry for the delay," A waitress came over to them. "It's kinda busy today. May I take your order?"

"Uh, what do you want?" Dave asked.

"Just extra cheese," Caitlin said.

"Okay, one large pizza, half extra cheese, the other half pineapple." Dave said.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked, writing the order down.

"Uh, Coke for me please," Caitlin said.

"Same here," Dave told the waitress. She nodded and went to place the order.

"Pineapple pizza?" Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's good," Dave told her as the waitress came back with their drinks. "Try it."

"Whatever," Caitlin said. "I have a question. Why is this city called 'Ishacara Falls'?"

"Oh. That," Dave said, grinning. "Well, apparently, the founder's daughter, about-oh- a hundred and something years ago, fell out of a tree. Her name was Ishacara."

"Oh."

"The supposed tree is in Maple Park. It's a city landmark," Dave said.

The two of them talk for about a half hour. They each learned more about each other. Dave learned that Caitlin was interested in space and astronomy, that her favorite authors are J.R.R Tolkein, C.S. Lewis, and J.K. Rowling. He also learned that she liked CSI, animals, she has a cat named Nerys (named for Kira Nerys on DEEP SPACE NINE), had a dog named Jake (but he stayed with her dad), she goes to church and she now lives in the Sun Shine Apartments.

Caitlin learned that Dave was also mildly interested in space, that he like to mess around with electronics, that he has a black lab/sheltie mix named Batman, was usually shy, and loved to read comic books.

Then there pizza arrived. "Come on. Try the pineapple," Dave said, waving a slice of pineapple pizza in front of her face.

"Fine," Caitlin said. She took the slice and took a bite. She nearly spit it out. She managed to swallow it. "Gross!"

"Suit yourself," Dave said, as Caitlin quickly drank her Coke to get rid of the taste.

"How can you eat that?" Caitlin asked as Dave took a bite of his slice. She picked up a slice of cheese.

"How can you not eat it?" Dave asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. She felt someone starring at her. She turned around and saw that the Jock-Guy was looking at her. When he noticed that she noticed, he smiled at her. Caitlin smiled back and turned back around. Dave was starring at her with a raised eye-brow.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Not you too," Dave said.

"What?" Caitlin said, kind of knowing what he was talking about.

"Nothing," Dave said, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

They continued to eat there pizza, small conversations flying. About 20 minutes later, they were done with the pizza.

"I'm stuffed," Dave said,

"I'm not," she stopped a passing waitress. "May I have the desert menu please?"

"What?" she asked as the waitress went to go get one. Dave was staring at her, moth open.

"You just ate half a large pizza and you can eat desert!" Dave asked.

"Like I said, my stomach has no bottom," Caitlin said as the waitress handed her the menu. "Hmm," she said, scanning it. "I think I'll take the… Hot Fudge Sundae, with sprinkles and nuts."

"I thought you said you were lactose intolerant," Dave said, in an almost accusing voice.

"Did I?" Caitlin asked innocently. "Well, my mom is. Does that count?"

Dave just shook his head and grinned.

The waitress brought over her sundae a moment later. Caitlin popped the cherry in her mouth and dug in with her spoon. About three minutes later, she was done. Dave was amazed.

"Most girls I know of watch what they eat and never eat that fast," Dave said.

"My weight never changes no matter what, and how much, I eat. And I'm not like most girls," Caitlin explained. "Most girls ware make-up, I never, most girls care about fashion, I only ware what the first thing I see in my dresser as long as it's comfortable. Most girls obsess about boys, I never do. Most girls don't have guys as friend-friends, I do," Caitlin said, nodding at Dave.

"Good point," Dave said, as they both stood up. Dave pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"No, no. Let me get it," Caitlin said, pulling her wallet from her red denim backpack (they both brought there school stuff inside).

"No, I got it," Dave insisted.

"How about we both get it?" Caitlin suggested, lifting up her backpack.

"Okay," Dave said, grabbing his blue binder. They headed to the pay area. Caitlin noticed that when they got up to leave, the Jock got up to pay as well. She also noticed when he got up, the rude blonde from lunch and her friend got up as well.

They paid for the pizza and desert and left. The Jock was not far behind. And the girls were not far behind him.


	3. What's That?

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've kinda had a writers block. This chapter and the next chapter were supposed to be one, but I decided it was too long. Oh, and I realized I was spelling 'wear' wrong. Blame the spell checker on my computer. Oh, and the time of year I would say is October.

And thanks everyone for the reviews, even though they weren't necessary.

And IAmTheBoss: I updated! Don't send your army!

YRAM: Maybe…

Star Holder Commander: I'm not crazy! Or am I?...

------

Flip followed the girl and her friend out side. On the sidewalk, he saw something glittery. He realized it was a silver stud earring. 'Perfect,' he thought. He picked it up.

"Excuse me," Flip said, chasing after the girl. "Did you drop this?"

Caitlin looked at what he was showing her. "Nope. Don't wear earrings," she said, pulling back her hair to reveal perfectly intact ears.

"Oh," Flip said, disappointed.

"Uh, Flip," Stacy said, coming up behind him with Evangeline. Flip groaned slightly. "I think that might be mine," she said, pulling her hair in front of her shoulders to hide the fact that she was wearing gold hoop earrings.

"Here then," Flip said, handing the earring to Stacy. He turned back to the girl. "I'm Flip. Flip Walsh," he stuck out his hand.

"Caitlin Ross," she said and took his hand and shook it. They kept there hand's together for a moment longer than needed, not taking their eyes off each other. Caitlin couldn't help but admire his perfectly messy blond hair and dark blue eyes. Dave smiled and rolled his eyes and Stacy huffed.

"Oh. Uh, this is Stacy McIntosh and Evangeline Johansson," Flip said, letting go of her hand and introducing the girls.

"Pleasure," Stacy said in a voice and with a look that said that it wasn't.

Evangeline was a little more gracious. "Hi."

"Hello," she said to them in a rather polite voice. She still remembered the Lunch incident.

Dave leaned over and whispered, "Evangeline isn't so bad."

Caitlin nodded.

Evangeline heard that and smiled. Stacy scowled.

"So, uh, Caitlin, I haven't seen you around here before. You knew here?" Flip asked.

"Yep. Just moved here from Richmond," Caitlin said. "That's on the Indiana Ohio boarder," she explained, noticing the confused look on his face.

"Ah. Quite a long ways from here," Flip observed.

"My mom got a job opportunity here at Love and Joy Nursing Home," Caitlin explained. Her mom was now a cook there. She was a good cook, too.

"My Uncle lives there," Flip said.

Dave watched this and smiled. He knew it. He knew it since Flip and Caitlin stared at each other. He leaned against a trash can and folded his arms. He looked up. His smile was replaced by a confused look. "What's that?" Dave said, pointing to the sky.

Caitlin, Flip, Evangeline, and Stacy looked up. There, in the darkening sky, was something blazing the sky. It was about the size of an average living room, dark, flat semi-circle in shape, and it was on fire. And it was coming at them!

The Object flew over them with a thunderous roar. All five of them ducked their heads and covered their ears. The Object crashed into an abandon warehouse two blocks away.

Caitlin straightened up and looked at the other four. Then she ran to her car. Dave wasn't far behind. Flip ran to his white motorcycle and jammed his silver helmet on. Evangeline and Stacy looked at each other and ran to their scooters. Evangeline's was green and Stacy's was gold. They strapped their helmets on (Ev's green and Stacy's yellow with pink stripes) All of them started their vehicles (with the exception of Dave of course) and headed to the crash site.


End file.
